


L'unica cosa

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's death is implied, Implied Merthur but only if you want, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta fu quando Merlin venne alla luce.<br/>La seconda volta fu quella del temporale.<br/>Poi anche a Ealdor arrivò la notizia. Quella fu l'ultima volta in cui Hunith si permise di piangere difronte a suo figlio.<br/>[Questa storia è stata scritta per il contest “Amore di mamma” indetto da Io@ ;) sul forum di EFP.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'unica cosa

 

_Quando una madre piange, anche Dio si avvicina ad ascoltare_

_Fabrizio Caramagna_  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 **L** a prima volta fu quando Merlin venne alla luce.

Dèi, era talmente piccolo che avrebbe potuto starle nella mano. Balinor non c'era, lui non c'era mai – ma Merlin era qui. Era venuto per lei, da lei. Era tutto per lei.

Era tutto.

Hunith pianse, la gioia incommensurabile e un senso di completezza tale da farle provare quasi dolore. Non poté che sfiorargli il visetto paonazzo con la punta del naso, inumidendolo; poi pianse ancora, tra le braccia un dono del cielo.

 

 

La seconda volta fu quella del temporale.

Hunith incespicava nella pioggia chiamando disperatamente il nome di suo figlio.

Le divinità mandavano a cozzare le nubi, ruggendo tuoni.

La donna arrivò al fiume senza fiato. Merlin, appena la vide, le rivolse uno sguardo supplichevole che nessun bambino dovrebbe saper lanciare.

Il piccolo Julian lo fissava. “Sono scivolato su un sasso,” sussurrò come si sussurrano un segreto o un peccato. “Sarei caduto in acqua. Lui l'ha impedito,” disse, indicando Merlin senza pietà.

Hunith scosse freneticamente la testa e Merlin sbiancò.

“La magia, ha usato la magia!” accusò Julian. “Vado a dirlo alla mamma.”

Hunith lo afferrò per il braccio prima che potesse fare tre passi. “Devi aver visto male,” tentò di placarlo. “Non spaventare tutti con queste-”

Ma il ragazzino si divincolò dalla sua presa per correre verso il villaggio, guardando indietro una volta sola, guardando con odio impossibile Merlin.

Hunith si inginocchiò davanti a suo figlio, minuscolo e pallido sotto l'acquazzone. Gli scostò i riccioli dalla fronte. “Sei un eroe. Sei il mio piccolo eroe.”

Lui le toccò la guancia, afflitto e spaventato. “Ti prego, non piangere.”

Hunith si coprì la bocca con una mano. “Non è niente. La mamma sta bene.”

 

 

Anche a Ealdor arrivò _la_ notizia.

Quella fu l'ultima volta in cui Hunith si permise di piangere difronte a suo figlio.

Merlin apparve sull'uscio come uno spettro. Ombre violacee gli rigavano il volto; lo sguardo era indurito, lontano.

Hunith si sentì vacillare. Si era ripromessa di essere forte, ma...

Merlin le si inginocchiò accanto nascondendosi tra le pieghe del suo vestito, all'altezza del ventre.

“Ti mandai a Camelot perché tu potessi raggiungere la serenità,” si ritrovò a singhiozzare Hunith, incolpandosi del dolore provato da entrambi.

“Io _sono_ stato felice.”

Lei gli accarezzò la testa. Povero amore... l'aveva allontanato dal villaggio ancora ragazzino soltanto perché, diventato uomo, una parte della sua anima morisse insieme al re.

“Volevo che trovassi uno scopo.”

“Era lui.” Così dolce e piena di devozione, la voce di Merlin. “ _È_ lui.”

Quanto avrebbe dato, Hunith, per poter togliere dalle spalle di Merlin il peso inimmaginabile della sua sorte. Baciò il miracolo che aveva tra le braccia, lo cullò contro il suo petto come il giorno in cui era venuto al mondo.

Le lacrime scivolarono lungo il naso sepolto tra i capelli del figlio; Hunith le disprezzò. Erano l'unica cosa che ora poteva dargli, e sarebbero state inutili.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
